


(working title)

by joywrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military Police, Criminal!Eren, M/M, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joywrites/pseuds/joywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU where Levi, Erwin and the crew are in the military police and have taken in the dangerous Rouge Titan for interrogation. Turns out one particular cop and prisoner have had an interesting past..</p><p>(DISCONTINUATION)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summarys dude. So! I thought I would write again because I miss it like crazy. This is an old draft of mine that is mainly inspired by a particular pair in Lost (Sayid & Nadia) . I hope it doesn't suck too much. This will be my first time writing a multi chapter fic so I hope it turns out at least some what alright. Fingers crossed

The guy the guards had walked in is familiar looking. Though I suppose with a job like this anyone could be. I shrug it off and go over the file once more. Rogue Titan, Unknown Age, Unknown Place of Birth. Not much on him to begin with. Probably just one of those faces.

The door creaks open and then closes. Erwin steps towards me. 

"Levi, he's ready."

I nod and unfold my arms, getting off from the wall I was leaning on and slip into the room.

The Rogue Titan is sat in the most uncomfortable wooden chair the Military Police could find, with his back turned to me. I close the door with a nice creak. Always makes an impression to the innocent or the pretenders. I make sure my footsteps are as intimidating as possible as I walk into his view. I turn around and look down at him with an emotionless yet bored expression.

His head is facing down, so I'm unable to see his face. That'll change in a moment. I fold my arms and begin to speak. "I'm sure they've already told you how this works. I'll ask you questions and if you refuse to answer or give me some bullshit of an answer I have every right to hurt you and some.... But, if you decide to do as I ask, well... Let's just say you won't be as bruised."

A chuckle escapes from him. I tilt my head at him. "Oh? You think that's funny do you?"

He lifts his head revealing the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Or have seen. He smiles a bit and shakes his head. "No... What's funny is you haven't recognized me yet. I'm kind of upset to be honest.."

I stare carefully at him, not letting any emotions seep through. Part of my job after all. A reason why Erwin suggests me to take care of the dangerous criminals. "Alright... Let's start there. What's your name? Cause it sure as hell ain't Rogue Titan."

"You really don't remember?"

"No I don't. If you'd care to enlighten me maybe it might just strike something."

His thick eyebrows furrow together as he bites his lip in thought. He then looks up at me with bright eyes with a glint of cheekiness. "How about a game? You tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me."

I shift in place, giving him an annoyed expression. "You really don't understand how this whole thing works do you?" 

He huffs a dry laugh. "Of course I do. Do you know how many of these I've been to? C'mon guess."

"I don't care. This will be the last one you go to I assure you."

He laughs again. "Yeah? That's what the last one said as well, not to mention the one before them and last one before them and the last one..."

I slam my fist down in front of him. He doesn't seem to jump at all. I don't show the disappointment on my face. "I wasn't lying when I said I would beat you up."

He smirks. "Go ahead." He pulls down his shirt a bit. "Already got burnt here." He pulls out his hands in front me. "Got nails drilled into me here. As well as other places you probably don't want to know about."

This time I huff a laugh. "You call that pain? They barely even scratched you. Some 'marks' you've got there. Fuck, I've seen worse on kids who have just tripped and fallen over."

He looks up at me with a serious look like he doesn't want to be mocked. "Believe me, it was much worse before. It just heals fast. Part of being a Titan and all. So I mean if you want to, go right ahead, not like it'll change my mind or anything." He grins sheepishly.

"Mhm..." I remember that fact for later. After some thought I finally decide to go with his idea. "Alright. I'll play your stupid game as long as I ask the questions first."

He shrugs. "Sure."

"We'll start easy then. What's your name?"

"Eren."


	2. Chapter 2

I won't be finishing this I'm afraid. I've tried but I just can't seem to write what and how I want. If you want to find out what more or less happens watch episode 9 season 1 of Lost. Sorry to disappoint, but I would have disappointed more if I went through with this I think


End file.
